


Confession

by veiledndarkness



Category: Death Sentence (2007), Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring up at the hand of the accuser, no, no fear right then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Title: Confession

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Implied previous m/m, Billy Darley centric

Rating: PG-13 for language and themes

Word Count: 500

Summary: Staring up at the hand of the accuser, no, no fear right then.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit made, no harm intended.

Death Sentence/Four Brothers crossover

xx

 

I suppose you want a reason, an explanation. Surely, oh surely there must be a reason, right?

Oh there’s a reason. Isn’t there always one? This one though, no better, no worse than anythin’ you heard before. Guys like me are a dime a dozen, always another waitin’ to take his place after the leader falls.

You know me, yeah, you do. You think you’re different than me? Not fucking likely. You and I are cut from the same cloth my friend. Don’t shake your head at me. I know you, yeah; I know how your brain works.

You hide the side of you that I know, you cover it with your morals, you twist them to suit your ideals and then judge me. I get that. But would your reason be anythin’ like mine?

It was over him, my reason, that beautifully broken boy, god how I wanted him. Those eyes of his, they gleamed, fuck yes they gleamed, bright blue in a dark room. He cried such pretty tears. I wanted him; I wanted to break the rest of him. I wanted him to be mine.

I found him; it was so very cold that night. Alone and wanderin’ the streets. He shoulda known better than to wander like that. Nothin’ pleasant waits in an alleyway at night, and yeah, that’s damn good advice.

He was shakin’, chilled down to the bone. That boy, that beautiful boy, those eyes so wide and pretty, he trusted too easily even if he did give me the wary once over. I made him mine that night, and he was heavenly, blissfully frightened.

How he cried, I think he even called out for you a few times. No angel swooped in to save him, your name on his lips as he gasped for a breath. My broken boy, he was fractured before I found him, a lifetime of hurt in those baby blues.

I’m numb to beggin’, numb to pain and tears. Takes a lifetime to get to where I am and a conscience is a terrible thing to be bothered by, my friend. He begged, they always do, you know. Pretty pleas and whispers, I can hear him still.

I could have loved him, maybe in another life. Maybe I could have been what he wanted, or maybe…what he wanted from you. Ahh, there’s the sting; regret’s a cold bitch.

So, go on then, take your revenge. Be like me if it makes ya feel better. Do you see regret in my eyes?

Don’t ask me why again, there’s no answer that’s gonna keep you warm at night while you grieve for him. That boy, my Jack, your Jack…that beautifully broken boy with eyes that begged, I think I miss seein’ those eyes.

Yeah, that’s right, end this, end it right now. The guns in your hand, what the fuck are ya waitin’ for? C’mon, do it now!

What’s that?

Am I really so fuckin’ cold an’ cruel? Yeah…Yeah, I am.

 

xx


End file.
